


The Voice in the Rain

by DracoMaleficium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Remorse, Shippy Gen, Spoilers, Thor Feels, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/pseuds/DracoMaleficium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor allows himself a moment of weakness as he tries to deal with loss, regrets both old and new and a familiar voice that simply refuses to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yenneffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/gifts).



> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://dracze.tumblr.com) for a drabble meme. Yenneffer requested "Thor, Loki + "In the Rain" and this is the result. 
> 
> First time writing Thorki, don't bite please?

Thor looks up and closes his eyes against the fat droplets of water hitting his face like a billion needles. He lets the thunder roar for him - there is no more voice left in his lungs.

Here, at least, there is no one to witness this. There is no one he has to be strong for. Which is well, for Thor does not feel strong.

_Will you stop that, you oaf? You’ll drench us both._

He smiles, but the smile is as broken as his lightning. 

_Oh, of course, let’s just drown this realm in an eternal deluge. It never was much use to us anyway._

Thor tries to reach out to hold on to the memory. It escapes him, like mist, but then floats right back, and Loki’s voice somehow cuts through the rumbling storm.

_As fun as it is, I really do think we should seek out shelter, brother. I do not like my hair getting wet._

He wonders why _this_ memory, and not any other - why that particular night, out of thousands, and why that one cave, where once upon an age Loki sat next to him on barren rocks as the rain poured and poured onto the green forests of ancient Midgard.

Maybe because now he can finally understand what had passed there - now, when it is too late.

He really is an oaf.

Standing where he is, Thor keeps his face open to the slash of rain and remembers a silence, a lifetime ago, a quiet sense of companionship born out of trust and love, and a stolen moment out of time when Loki moved to sit closer to him and rested his hand on Thor’s thigh.

 _What’s this_ , he’d said, then, stupid, stupid, stupid.

He never could understand the look of hurt on his brother’s face, even when it was clear enough even for him to see.

_Nothing. Just make it stop raining already, I long to be in more entertaining company._

He’d been scared. Confused and scared, for the thoughts he’d then had did not befit him, nor were they pure or safe. Now, he understands that Loki had been scared, too, and for a much longer time.

He wishes he could reach back to the memory and return the touch. He wonders if it would have made a difference, in the end. 

_Forgive me_ , the thunder begs. _Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me_.

For what precisely, he knows not.

There is no answer.


End file.
